


How Season 5 Should Have Happened

by Mh1664



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Horror, Kidnapping, Multi, Mystery, Psychological Torture, Romance, Slow Burn, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mh1664/pseuds/Mh1664
Summary: Most can admit, season 5 of Pretty Little Liars felt disappointing.  After the groundbreaking previous season of which the first episode generated 30,000 tweets a minute, season 5 was slow moving and confusing to say the least.  I was completely put off by the story-lines in this season (especially the second half) and have never loved this show as much since.After being completely alienated by Ezra Fitz's stalker reveal in season 4; the liars throwing Alison in prison due to suspicions of her being 'A' was the nail to the coffin.  I watched the show in disbelief of how illogical the plot had become.  As a transgender person, the Charlotte story line made no sense to me.  Don't even get me started on season 6.  However, I feel like season 5 was where the show really went downhill.I have asked myself again and again, what would you do differently?  How would you make this beloved show tolerable?  Consider this fic my answer.You can think of this as an 'alternative story line' for a show we all fell in love with.  I hope you feel the excitement of being ignorant of who 'A' is.  I must warn you, I am a horror fan and this fic will be more gruesome that the show.





	1. They Were a Unified Group Once More; No Longer in Lies, but in Terror.

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction begins at the finale of season 4. It starts off mirroring the show, but becomes very different very quickly. I plan to post updates as regularly as possible.

"Yeah."  Noel Kahn put down his phone.  "Stay here."

Spencer noticed his concerned glare possessed a hint of fear.  He didn't frighten her, but his presence wasn't calming either.  For some reason she suddenly remembered when Noel used to be sweet.  He fancied her best friend, Aria Montgomery, except Aria had become infatuated with her teacher.  Maybe that was what made Noel so unkind.  No, Noel was always unkind.  He loved to torment people and he always did so with a charming smirk on his face.  He wasn't smirking now.  Spencer realized all she wanted was for Noel to simply leave them alone.

"I'll be right back."  Noel added before taking his leave.

"I cannot believe we let Noel bring us here."  Aria said.

Spencer agreed; the apartment was nothing if not eerie.  Her friends were staring at their hands awkwardly; waiting.  They had all been waiting for Alison Dilaurentis for as long as she could remember... or couldn't remember.  The whole night had been a blur.   _ What if I really did hurt her?   _ She couldn't let those thoughts consume her now.  If Alison really was here, she needed her mind to be alert.  She needed her pills, but all they seemed to do was emotionally cripple her.  Pills weren't the answer to her problems; Alison was.

Hanna Marin let out a sigh.  It was always that way about her; she acted as if she had some better place to be.

"Why would Ali trust Noel Kahn?"  Emily Fields asked.  

Spencer was about to ask the same question; Noel wasn't exactly the trustworthy type.  None of this made sense, but Spencer needed it to.

"Because he has secrets too."  It was Alison.   _ The  _ Alison.  Spencer near jumped out of her skin at the sound of Alison's voice.

All four of the friends stood up; synchronized.  Hanna, Emily and Aria gasped; Spencer didn't.

"I wanna hug you and slap you at the same time."  Hanna never had a talent for words.

Alison closed the door.  Spencer was ready for her to point the finger of blame.

"I could use a hug."  Ali replied.  

_ Not from me you don't,  _ was what Spencer thought as Hanna and Alison hugged.  Emily pulled Ali into a hug, then Aria walked over with open arms, grinning.  Ali just stayed there.  She didn't make any advancement towards hugging Spencer.  

Alison griped Emily's hand.  She'd better not play with Emily's feelings again.  Alison glared back at Spencer.  "I'm glad you're here, Spencer."

Spencer shook her head in disbelief.  "Why?  I'm the one you can't trust."

"I need your help."  Alison clearly found it difficult to even look at Spencer as she spoke, but there was something so rueful about her.  "Now that the cops know that I'm not the one they buried; they're gonna start looking again.  Until I know who 'A' is; I can't come home."

_ Why?   _ Spencer thought.   _ 'A' has been targeting us too, we've all put our lives in danger.  What makes you special?  There's no reason why you can't come home with the rest of us. _

Hanna broke Spencer's train of thought when she spoke.  "Ali, we think your mom's the one who stole the game from Mona.  We think she's 'A'."

It was Alison's reaction that unsettled Spencer.  When someone hears their own mother could be the one stalking you, you'd expect them to at least surprised; if not shocked.  Ali's face didn't even change.

Emily must have noticed as well.  "You don't seem surprised."

"It's complicated, Em."  Ali's response only made Spencer eager to hear more, but she still couldn't tell if Ali was lying or not.  Ali always had a way of twisting the truth; Spencer would not let herself forget.  

"I've never figured out the right way to tell you what you need to know."  Alison continued.  "I've never been able to say the words out loud."

Spencer thought she might actually hear some answers.  There was this weight in Alison's voice she hadn't heard before, which made her liar of a friend seem so honest and genuine.  The possibility seemed so unusual she had to take a moment to process it.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?"  Spencer asked.

Alison sat down.  It was story time, Spencer supposed.  She wondered what magnificent lie Ali was about to tell her or maybe it might even be the truth.

Ali hesitated before she spoke; she seemed more nervous that Spencer was.  "I'm ready to tell you guys everything, but if we can't figure it out tonight then I'm gonna have to disappear again."  

_ Seriously?   _ Spencer thought.  After going to all this length, Ali disappearing again was simply not an option.  She was so close to answers.  Alison could not slip through her and her friends' fingers again.

"And this time it's gonna be for good."  Alison added.

_ What an absolute coward.   _ Spencer didn't want to hurt Ali's feelings due to her seeming fragility, so she kept her thoughts to herself.  

They all sat there; all of them ready to hear the truth... or at least they thought they were ready.  

Spencer soon came to a realization.  "So if you want me here to help you figure out who 'A' is... you must not think I'm the one who hurt you."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Spencer."  Came Ali's sharp reply.  

Spencer's thoughts of  _ what if I did really hurt her?   _  Began to refill her mind. 

"It was a crazy night."  Alison continued.  "And it all starts in Hilton Head.  'A' had been threatening me since that Halloween.  I thought a weekend away with Ian would give me a reprieve."

Alison went on to tell them how being Alison, she stole a videotape of Spencer's boyfriend, Toby Cavanaugh, and his stepsister, Jenna Marshall, have sex.  Ali's descriptions were fairly brief of that part, clearly she regretted it.  It made Spencer feel sick to her stomach.

"Those videos changed the game." Alison stated.  "Jenna was at the top of my list.  She had every reason to hate me."  Alison had blinded Jenna prior to her disappearance.  

So Alison, being Alison, threatened a hospitalized Jenna with the video and told the blind girl that she would bury her if she ever was to return to Rosewood, where she lived.  She soon came to realize Jenna wasn't 'A' when she began to receive death threats.

"I wasn't safe anywhere, but I finally had a weapon to fight back."  Ali remarked.  "I realized that everyone I suspected... even the four of you, were somehow compromised on those videos."

Alison's mother, Jessica Dilaurentis, had instructed Alison to stay at home.  Of course Alison, being Alison, snuck out of the door behind her mom's back, but not before taking a handful of sleeping pills from her mom's purse.  She went back to the barn to surprise her friends.  She put the sleeping pill's in their drinks.  After they all were asleep; she left the barn only to find Toby waiting for her.

"I can't believe we were suspects."  Emily's feelings were clearly hurt.

Alison lead them down a staircase.  "I wasn't always the best friend to you guys."

"Yeah, well your plan didn't work."  Spencer had to point out.  She didn't remember much from that night, but she certainly didn't go to sleep early.  "I didn't sleep through the night."

"Wait for it, Spencer."  Ali replied.  "We'll get there."

Spencer gave Ali a glare as she was lead into another room at the bottom of the staircase to what seemed to be an elaborate café.

"So you work here?"  Hanna asked.

"The owner travels a lot."  Alison explained.  "I watch his place upstairs when he's gone."

A piano caught Spencer's attention.  She played the first few notes o f  Für Elise slowly.  She thought for a moment about the irony.  Historians had been debating the identity of 'Elise' for centuries, as the bagatelle wasn't discovered and published until forty years after Beethoven's death.  After so many years; no one had been able to definitively prove who she really was.  One of the many mysteries Beethoven left behind when he died.  The mysteries Alison left behind... that was another story all together; a story Spencer could actually listen to.

"Toby told me he wanted you to know you did him a favour."  Emily said.

"He said he was free at last."  Ali's voice was heavy.   "I know what you see in Toby, Spencer." 

This sparked Spencer's attention at a topic she really did not want to talk about.  

"When he tells you the truth, you believe him."  Ali sounded cryptic.  "He said his time in juvie got him away from Jenna, and he was actually grateful to me."  After Ali had blinded Jenna, she blackmailed Toby into taking the blame.  Toby was thrown in juvie as a consequence.

"That's how I knew he wasn't 'A'."  Alison added.  "And it was the last time I saw him."

The girls sat down as Alison then told them how she had texted the now deceased Ian Thomas to meet her at the Kissing Rock, just before a car pulled up.  It was Ezra.  Alison had met Ezra at a pub hear Hollis.  She had lied to him, telling him that her and CeCe Drake were roommates at UPenn.

"Did we have a date that I forgot?"  Ali had asked after she sat in the car.

Erza's reply had been sharp.  "You lied to me."

Ali had reached for the car door.  "I have somewhere to be."

"No!"  Ezra had grabbed her.  "You're not going anywhere."

Ezra had to collect his anger before continuing.  "Look, it is one thing to make up stories about how you spent your summer, but to lie to me and say that you're 21, when you're still in high school."

"What's the big deal?"  Ali had argued.  "We didn't do anything, Ezra."

Then Ezra had become livid, which was difficult for Spencer to believe.  "That's not the point."  Ezra smashed the car with his fist.  "You sat there; lying to my face.  I thought we had a connection!"

Ali had grabbed the handle, but Ezra grabbed her wrist again.  Ali had to dig her nails into his hand for him to let go so she could escape.  

"He hurt you?"  Emily worried.

Ali looked at her wrist a shrugged.  "He left a bruise."  Ali looked to Aria.  "I'm sorry, Aria."

Aria looked up at Ali; she was on the brink of tears.  "For what?"

"Everything."

Spencer remembered when she stayed awake night after night researching Ezra.  She thought he was 'A' until the truth emerged about his 'true crime book,' which she still felt was a stretch.  

Then Alison had gone to the Kissing Rock to met Ian.  She threatened to take him to jail for the N.A.T. club videos, but ultimately nothing came of it. 

"He took off out of there like a plucked peacock."  As Alison put it.

Aria was sitting in silence, clearly distraught.

"Aria, you okay?"  Spencer asked; someone had to look out for her. 

"Yeah."  Aria whispered in response.

"What happened after Ian left?"  Spencer questioned immediately.  She didn't want to hear Alison try to comfort Aria; she had done enough already.

She told the girls how she came across Garrett Reynolds and Jenna, as Garrett had told them prior to his death.  She ducked when he came at her with the hockey stick, only pretending to hurt her as the blind Jenna couldn't tell the difference.

"Then I went back to the barn."  Alison revealed.  "Where you were waiting for me."  She addressed Spencer.

Spencer knew what was coming; she could feel her heart race.  Only Alison knew what really happened that night.  

"I remember bits and pieces, but I'm not sure what's real and what I've made up."  Spencer admitted.

"It was like you bottled up every fight we ever had and popped your top that night."

As Alison spoke, Spencer seemed to know at the back of her mind it was the truth.

"Hey, this conversation isn't over."  Spencer had followed Ali outside.

Ali had turned around.  "It is over, Spencer, and so are we."

"Don't you walk away from me."  Spencer remembered being so angry that night.

"Damn it, Alison."  Spencer grabbed a shovel.  "I said, stop!"

"You're way out of your league, Spencer."

"Am I?"  She gripped the shovel firmly.  "You sure about that?"

"Why don't you put that thing down before you hurt yourself?"

It all had happened so fast; no wonder Spencer's memories were so blurry.

The lighting cracked and Spencer went for it... only to trip over and drop the shovel as well as a the pills.

Alison had picked up the pills.  "Are you speeding?"

Spencer looked at Alison with guilt as she explained it.  

"When I saw the pills, I put it together."  Ali explained.  "You weren't asleep because you were wired."

Spencer had gotten down on her hands and knees; beggin Ali not to tell anyone.  Alison promised to keep it a secret and then advised Spencer to sleep it off.

"There was just one more person I needed to see."  Ali continued.  "Your dad, Aria.  I didn't think Byron was 'A,' but I needed him to know that I had the tapes.  Then I went back to the barn and waited for another text.  Nothing came.  I went home thinking I won.  I silenced 'A.'"

Alison's mother saw her from the window as the rock struck her skull.

"It wasn't you, Spencer."  Ali reassured her.  "You were sound asleep when I left the barn.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I hurt the other girl."  Spencer could feel the tears run down her face; she couldn't hide it anymore.

"You're not listening, Spence, you went back to sleep."  Aria repeated Ali's words in a bid to comfort her.

"I didn't do it."  Spencer broke into uncontrollable sobs as Emily pulled her close.

"But your Mom saw who did?"  Emily asked as she rubbed Spencer, who cried into her shoulder.

"Why didn't she tell the police?"  Hanna asked.

Alison had been buried alive by her own mother.  The lighting cracked as the spade dug into the earth.

"I could hear her talking to someone."  Alison struggled to speak; this was her own  _ mother.   _ "She thought I was dead." 

Spencer placed a hand over her mouth in shock.  

"I was trying to tell her I was alive."  Alison's words were heartbreaking.  Spencer saw Ali for who she really was; a traumatised teenager whose live went terribly wrong in the course of one tragic night.  

"I was screaming." Ali wept.  "God, can't you see me?  Can't you see me breathing?  Look at me!"

Spencer could tell that all the girls were crying with Alison.  They were a unified group once more; no longer in lies, but in terror.

"The words didn't come out."  Alison choked back the tears.  "I couldn't move."

Aria was the one sitting closest to Alison.  "Ali, we're here for you."  She reached out and touched her damaged friend.  "All right, we're all here for you."

"And we always have been."  Emily added.  "You should've told us; you didn't have to keep this a secret."

"God, I can't believe your mom buried you alive."  Even Hana was crying.

"Are you sure she thought you were dead?"  Aria was still holding Alison.

Alison gathered herself before responding.  "She was hysterical.  She kept saying the same thing, over and over again."  Ali's voiced cracked.  "'What have you done?  What have you done?'"

"Who was she talking to?"  Emily asked.

"The person she's still protecting."  Spencer already had it figured out, even with tears running down her face.  "That's why she was pointing the finger at me, because she's still covering for somebody."

"So, you dug yourself out of your own grave?"  Hanna asked softly.

"Jason pulled me out."  Ali revealed.

"Jason?"  Spencer was shocked.  "He knows you've been alive this whole time and he didn't tell us?"

"No."  Alison shook her head.  "His grip was far from firm.  As soon as he pulled me out, he fell backwards.  I tried to wake him up, but he was so drunk he passed out."

"What happened after that?"  Spencer asked.  She wanted to hear everything; she needed to.  She needed to figure out who 'A' was; she wasn't losing Alison again.

"I was so scared, so I ran."  Alison explained, still choking back the tears.  "I didn't know where I was going.  I just knew I had to go."

Alison then explained how none other than 'A' herself pulled up her car to greet her victim.  Mona brought Ali back to her house and dabbed her wound, before suggesting for Alison to go on the run and let everyone believe she was dead.  Mona bought her clothes and a wig so Ali could become Vivian Darkbloom.  In return, Ali told Mona how to be popular.  Therefore, Alison Dilaurentis was on the run. 

"Mona played me like a fool."  Ali admitted.  "She got exactly what she wanted."

There was a silence as the girls stood up.  Story time was over, but Spencer didn't know who 'A' was.

"I don't think we're gonna figure this out tonight."  Spencer had to say.  "But you should've leave, Ali."

"We know everything now."  Emily assured.  "We can protect you."

"Yeah, we know everything except who 'A' is."  Alison replied

"But if the five of us... if we stick together..." Aria began.

"I can't go back until I figure out why my mom was willing to do that to me."  Ali snapped.

"Ali, come on.  You can't leave."  Hanna replied.

Hanna was right; Ali  _ couldn't  _ leave.  Not now.  Not after what she had told Spencer.  They were so close to finding out the identity of 'A.'  Spencer couldn't even imagine losing Alison again.  She'd be so worried for her if she let her friend out of her sight.  

"Don't you wanna come home?"  Hanna added.

"It was surprisingly easy for me to stay gone."  Alison explained.  "Until you got hurt, Hanna."  Hanna looked away in a bid to hide her emotions.  "I was so scared that you were going to die.  It was worth the risk.  When I saw you in the hospital I saw what Mona did to you; I decided to stop running.  I tried to keep one step ahead of 'A.' and I did everything I could to keep you safe."

There was a crash.

"Guys, I think someone's out there."  Emily observed.

An ominous torch shined through the window.  Until whoever was behind it smashed it down.  

"Ali run!"  Emily shouted.

All of them ran to the stairs.  They thought of calling 911, but Noel had their phones.  Gunshots made them scream. 

"Fire escape!  Fire escape!"  Spencer repeated.

They ran up the side of the building and climbed onto the roof; it was a long way down.  The door was opened and 'A' came out, wielding a gun.  Spencer wouldn't let Alison leave again.  Emily had the same idea, and so did Aria and Hanna.  They lunged at 'A' and managed to take the gun.  'A' backed away as Hanna held the gun at however it was.

"Take off your mask."  Spencer demanded.

"Now!"  Hanna shouted.

"Take it off."  Aria yelled.

For a moment, it looked as if 'A' was about to do so, but then they jumped off the building and climbed onto the other one.

"There is no way that's your mom," Emily stated.


	2. You're in Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiding right under the enemy's nose, the girls have some unexpected encounters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait for this one. I wasn't really that focused, but I'm planning to get my next chapters out quicker.

The door creaked open.  The corridor was dark and the air smelled of dust.  Alison flicked the switches to reveal a large empty theater.  This was the safest place to go rather than walk around the streets of New York exposed.  The girls looked around in awe.

"Well." Hanna noted.  "If you wanted to impress someone with a "wow" moment, this would definitely be how you'd do it."

This place was filled with memories.  Ali knew that 'A' wouldn't find her or her friends here.  She was trapped here, but she had been trapped in worse places with worse people in the past.  

"Ezra brought me here a few times." Alison explained.  "He had me completely fooled."

"What do you mean?"  Aria asked.

Ali gave Aria a knowing smile.  "He was a rich boy pretending to be a poor boy.  His family own this place."

"So, do you think we'll be okay here until the morning?"  Asked Hanna.

"I've stayed over a few times."  Ali responded.  "They don't open up the place until noon."  

There was this growling sound that suddenly filled the theater.  

"What was that?"  She questioned with a light chuckle.

"Spencer's stomach."  Emily, Aria and Hanna answered in unison.

"Sorry."  Spencer complained while making herself comfortable on one of the seats on stage.  "I haven't had anything to eat since a petit four at the bridal show."

They decided to raid the concession stand at the main entrance of the theater.  The girls looked through the various packets of unhealthy snacks.

"Well, I guess Nutty Chews can count as a protein and Gummy Bears as a fruit."  Hanna quipped.

"I don't care."  Spencer grinned with a mouthful of sweets.  "I was so hungry I was ready to eat the foam out of those seat cushions."

"I saw that episode."  Hanna confessed.

"Me too."  Emily replied.  "That lady through three couches in a year."

Alison no longer had any idea what they were talking about.  There was a time when she and her friends would do everything together.  It wasn't until this moment that she realized just how long she'd been without them and how much she'd missed; years she'd never get back.

"What show is this?"  Ali asked.

"Freaky Foodies."  Aria replied.

"Have you seen it?"  Emily asked her.

Alison looked at Emily and shook her head.  

"Spencer's obsessed."  Hanna explained.

"What and you're not?"  Spencer laughed while stuffing more food into her mouth.  "We watched that entire marathon together."  

"Remember that guy who ate the dryer sheets?"  Said Aria.

"That so scarred me for life."  Hanna remarked.

Ali looked at her phone to try and escape from the conversation.   **5 messages, 3 missed calls**.  Ali's eyes widened.  She recognized the number they all came from immediately.

"I have to make a call."  Ali interrupted their bizarre conversation about a man who ate his bed sheets.

"To who?"  Hanna asked.

" _Whom._ "  Spencer corrected.

Ali looked at the four girls; all of them were waiting for an answer.

"I have friends that are gonna be worried now the police know I'm alive."  Ali had to lie.  "They've risked a lot to help me; I just need to let them know that I'm okay."  She saw that they didn't trust her.  "I'll be right back."

She walked up the stairs and to the balcony that overlooked the stage.  She never used to feel so guilty lying to them.  

She took her phone out of her pocket and called the number.  "What the hell, Mona?"  She tried to be as quiet as possible.

"Alison."  Mona replied on the other end of the phone.  She sounded relieved.  "I'm glad you're okay."

"And were you glad I was okay when you tortured me and my friends for years?"  Alison couldn't understand why Mona was calling her.

"I'm not calling to talk about that."  Mona continued.  "You're in danger."

"Well done, Mona."  Ali retorted.  "I wouldn't have guessed."

"Alison, I'm serious." Mona insisted.  "I've helped you before, let me again."

Ali shook her head.  "What could you possibly have to gain from this."

Mona avoided the question.  "Ezra is dangerous; why are you at his theater?"

Ali didn't even bother asking how she knew that.  "He would think it's too obvious."

"I understand that logic, but it almost never works."  Mona would know, she was 'A.'  "Have you ever wrote a book?"

"What?"  The question seemed completely irrelevant.

"Ezra's entire motive is supposedly a book."  Mona went on.  "That's why he stalked you and you're friends, but it doesn't add up."

"What are you saying?"  Ali knew what Mona was saying; she just needed confirmation.

"I think he's 'A,' and if not, then at least on the 'A' team."  Mona answered.  "Which is why you need to..."

The words became inaudible; it sounded as if someone had snatched the phone from her.  A male voice which Alison didn't recognize then said, "Sorry, Mona can't talk right now," before hanging up.

Alison was perplexed to say the least as she hung up.  She was worried that Ezra would find her and her friends from that moment onward.  When she closed her eyes she was plagued by nightmares, until she was shaken awake.  She was terrified, but then realized it was CeCe Drake.  

CeCe had escaped police custody after being arrested for the murder of Wilden; a corrupt police officer.  How she did so was a mystery to Alison, but now she needed to stay out of police custody.  In order to do that, Cece needed Ali's help.  

They met up with Noel in a restaurant that was open 24 hours.  

"Are you sure this is gonna work?"  Ali asked, skeptical.

"It has to."  CeCe replied so gently it was almost a whisper.

Noel handed the fake passport to CeCe.

"We should be okay if we do this today."  Noel assured.  "The cops are still looking in Philadelphia."

Alison felt a sudden sadness come over her as she watched CeCe take the passport.  Although CeCe and her had pulled some terrible pranks on each other; they were still friends.  In some ways, CeCe understood her more than Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily.

"Having second thoughts?"  CeCe asked when she noticed Alison's melancholy stare.

"No."  Ali replied.  "I just realized this might be the last time I see you."

"Don't be so dramatic, Ali."  CeCe smiled.  "You know us; we always find a way back to each other."

"Is this the part where you guys kiss?"  Noel asked.  Cece and Alison gave him a glare, but they weren't surprised.  

"Had to ask."  Noel added.

"You'd better get going."  Alison said, standing up from her seat.

Noel stood up as well and cleared his throat.  CeCe gave Ali a sincere hug.

"Thank you."  CeCe finally said.

"You'd do the same for me."  Ali replied.

When Alison returned to the theater; there was one person who wasn't asleep.  The one person Ali didn't want to be alone with.  If she ignored her feelings for long enough then they would just go away, she hoped.

"Where have you been?"  It was Emily.

"Em, please don't wake up the others."  Alison replied softly.

Emily sat up from her seat; she looked agitated.  "We're all in this together, Ali.  At least that's what we thought."

Alison knelt down.  "There are some things you don't need to know about, Em.  Okay?  It's better that way."

Emily was unsatisfied with the response.  "That's not a good enough answer."

Alison looked over at Spencer, who was asleep on the couch.  She realized Emily would never let this go; she had to explain.  

"Come on."  Ali took Emily's hand and lead her across the stage and into the props room.

Alison explained to Emily about CeCe being in Ravenswood.  "CeCe helped me save your life."

Emily took her time in responding.  "Why does this have to be a secret?  Why can't you tell the other girls?"

"CeCe killed a cop, Em."  Alison thought the answer was obvious.  "And part of why she did that was for me."  Emily still looked confused.  "Look, if she gets busted boarding that plane; my face is on the passport.  That makes me an accessory and now you know about it; that makes you one too."  Ali put a hand on Emily's leg.  "You guys have done so much for me; you do not need to go out on a limb for CeCe.  I will take the fall for it alone if it comes to it."

"Remember what I said, Ali."  Emily took Ali's hand.  Ali felt a warm feeling in her chest she hadn't felt in years and she realized she was terrified.  "We're in this together."

Just at that moment; they heard a door creak open, which made them both silent.

"What was that?"  Emily whispered.

Alison knew it was Ezra; it had to be.  Mona was right.

They froze as they heard footsteps along the corridor.  The footsteps became closer... then further away.   _He's headed to the stage,_ Alison realized, slowing standing up and gesturing for Emily to do the same.  She and Emily grabbed two wooden poles from the props table before slowly opening the door.  As soon as they heard the screaming they ran to the stage.

Ezra was on stage with a gun.  He wore a black hoodie.  Aria, Hanna and Spencer were huddled together like frightened children.  

"Oh my God," Emily whispered as soon as they reached the stage.  "Ezra's 'A'."

Alison and Emily stayed hidden beside the stairs that led up to the stage, gripping onto their weapons.  

"Ezra, don't do this."  Ali heard Spencer say.  "You have nothing to gain from this."

Many screams were followed, until they all suddenly stopped.  Ali turned her head around to see that Hanna had pulled her gun on Ezra, and they were currently in a silent stand off.  

Alison was alarmed to say the least when Emily slowly stood up beside her and climbed silently onto the stage, wooden pole in hand.  She needed the courage to do the same.  She closed her eyes, gripping the pole, and thought to herself, _if I don't do this, then my friends who I haven't been able to see in so long might die_.  She stood up and climbed onto the stage.

Ezra had his gun pointed at Hanna, who had her gun pointed at him.  They were in a silent stand off.  Spencer and Aria were beside Hanna, gripping her hands while Emily was slowly making her way behind an oblivious Ezra.  One of Ali's steps were too loud and Ezra turned to her, still keeping his gun on Hanna.

"Alison." Ezra spat.  "Tell your friends to give up.  You can't defeat us."

" _Us?"_ Alison asked; trying to keep her eyes of Emily, who was right behind Ezra and lifting the pole.

"You've played the game for too long now, Alison."  Ezra continued.  "Admit it; you've lost."

Ali was about to reply, when Hanna did.  "You'd better start making sense, Ezra."  She shouted.  "Or I'll shoot!"

Spencer started edging towards Ezra.  "We're the ones with the power."  Spencer explained.  "So start answering our questions."  She took another step closer to him.

"Get back."  Ezra shouted.  "Get back or I'll shoot."

"If you shoot me; Hanna shoots you." Spencer was strangely calm.

Alison caught Emily's eye and nodded.  The pole smashed into thousands of pieces against Ezra's back.  He groaned in pain, but turned around to fight Emily.  Alison then smashed the wooden pole she carried on him.  It was too messy for Hanna to shoot, Alison knew.  Ezra grabbed Emily and punched her while Alison was trying to pull him backwards by the collar.  Ali saw the gun on his belt and snatched it.

All the lights were on suddenly.  Alison stopped to see none other than Mona walk through the seats towards the stage as if it was a catwalk.  She had a phone in hand.

"Police."  Mona said into the phone with a fake cry.  "My friends were attacked."

Alison noticed a young man walking behind her.  She had never seen him before and certainly didn't recognize him.  He must've been the voice on the phone.  He was surprisingly short, dark haired and clothed almost entirely in black.  He must've been about her age, if not less.

"Please come quick."  Mona ended the call once she was at the stage.  Alison and the girls, even Ezra, were all completely dumbfounded.

"The police are on their way."  Mona declared with a powerful voice.  "Remember who has the guns before you try anything, Ezra."  She marched to Ezra and tied his hands together with a zip tie that the young man she was with handed her.  The young man then kicked Ezra's leg so he fell to the ground, then the young man walked off.

Ezra looked down and realized Ali had taken his gun.  His eyes weren't angry anymore, they were disappointed.  Ali saw Aria turn around with tears in her eyes with Spencer's arm around her.  Emily touched her face where she'd been hit.  Ali was going to ask if she was alright when Hanna walked over and hugged Emily.

"Are you okay?"  Hanna asked Emily.

"I'm fine."  Emily replied.  "Just a bit shaken up."

"Yeah, me too."  Hanna agreed.

Ali stayed silent and looked to the ground until Ezra began talking once more.  "What are you doing here, Mona?"

Mona was on to stage, standing over Ezra who was sat down on the floor around all the wooden splinters.  

"What does it look like?"  Mona replied.  "I'm helping my friends."

"I see you didn't come alone."  It was Spencer.

Mona looked to Spencer and gave a knowing smile.  "There's no need to be alarmed.  This is Ashton."  Ashton gave a small glance upwards as he rummaged through a backpack on the seating below the stage.  

"What has he got to do with this?"  Alison asked.

Mona smiled.  "You didn't think I would come, did you?"  Dodging the question entirely.  "I know there are many people you guys would rather be saved by; and I'm sorry for not coming sooner."

"We are too."  Emily said, prodding her bruised face.

"You guys won't win."  Ezra was going on again.  "You _can't_."

Mona knelt down to Ezra.  "We know you're 'A,' and so will the cops who are arriving in 5... 4... 3... 2..."

Sirens began to blare outside and policemen came storming into the theater with guns pulled.  Mona walked over and began speaking to them.

"Can you hear what she's saying?"  Hanna asked.

"How the hell did she know we were here?"  Emily questioned.

"'How' isn't the question; it's _why_."  Spencer replied.

Alison stayed silent as the police came and took Ezra away.  She'd placed the gun back in his belt as Mona counted down.  They had to find him guilty.  More police came into the building.

"What do we tell them?"  Aria asked.  She hadn't spoken in a while and her voice was weak from crying.

"The truth."  Ali replied with the most reassuring tone she could muster.


	3. A world without 'A'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any situation involving police is far from pleasant for the liars, but only when something shocking happens is it shown where their loyalties truly lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took SO long. I certainly did not plan it to take this long. I have been very busy, but I know that's no excuse. In all honesty, I found this chapter extremely challenging to write as it is in Aria's POV. Aria is a character I personally never connected to or related to, so it was extremely difficult to write in her point of view for this chapter. I hope you're pleased with the final result.

"And that's all you know?"  Detective Baker asked sharply.

The interview room was lonely and Aria felt more uncomfortable by the minute.  These weren't Rosewood police, for some reason the NYPD were so much more intimidating.  The detective sat in front of her was pushing 50s, with a practically bald head and a neck that spilled over his collar in the most unpleasant way.

"Miss Montgomery, would you like me to repeat the question?"  Aria could tell the man in front of her had done this many times before.

She was about to lie, but instead she replied with, "No, there's more."  The policeman sighed and held his pen to his notebook.  "I met Ezra at a bar back in Rosewood."  Why did she find this so difficult to talk about?  "I just... can't believe that everything he told me was a lie."  She paused for a few moments.  "I'm not even angry anymore.  I just don't feel anything."  Her tears had dried up during the awful ride in the backseat of a police car and hadn't plagued her since.  "I've never felt with anyone else what I felt being with Ezra.  He was different."  She gazed at Detective Baker as if he wasn't even there.  "I can't help but think this is my fault."

Baker stopped writing and narrowed his eyes with confusion.  "Why is it you think that?"

"Me and my friends, we've told lies; we've done terrible things that I'm sure one of them have already told you about.  I just can't help but think we've inflicted this on ourselves."  Aria knew she should've have said that.  It was the last thing the detective needed to hear in order to believe Ezra's guilt.

Baker looked over his notes and waited a few moments before responding.  "Self-blame is often seen in cases of abuse."

Aria's eyes widened as she listened; he actually believed the truth.

"I would recommend you and your friends have a visit with your school counsellor; they're there for a reason."  He gave her a pitying look.  "We are here to make you feel safe."  He then stood up and opened the door.  "Why don't you go a rejoin your friends outside, then I'll have a word with all of you as a group."

Aria thanked him for holding the door and hurried to where he friends were sat in the police station.  Spencer stood up to hug Aria.  Hanna and Emily hugged her as well, then Alison did.  Aria didn't want to hug Mona at first, but her hug was so warm she forgot to care.

"How'd it go?"  Hanna asked.

Aria sat down with them as she answered.  "He believed me."

"Well it _is_ the truth."  Spencer replied from beside her.

Aria felt a chill come over her.  She felt herself shiver.

"Are you cold?"  Emily asked.

"Yeah, how late is it?"  Aria felt so tired.

"3:17AM," Mona replied, looking up from her phone.

"This is so not good for my beauty sleep."  Hanna's complaint was followed with a few grins.

"Mona, where did that guy who was with you go?"  Aria asked.

"Ashton's checking the bus times."  Mona replied with a strangely faux grin.

"Why...?"  Hanna asked.

"We're not going to be stuck here forever."  Mona flashed another smile.  "We have worried families to get home to."

The prospect of going home wasn't apparent to Aria until that moment.  The idea of going home to her parents and little brother filled her with hope.  The idea of life without 'A' almost made her teary with joy, but she still couldn't help but blame herself.

"I'm so sorry, you guys."  Aria voiced her thoughts.

Her friends all seemed to go silent, until Alison replied, "Aria, this isn't your fault.  There's no way you could've known."

Aria gave Alison a fake smile before looking down.  

"Come here."  Spencer leaned over to give Aria a hug.

Just at that moment, the detective interrupted them.  "Ladies."  He said to get their attention.  He stood in front of Aria and her friends as he continued.  "Please follow me."

Aria looked to her friends as she slowly stood up.  She and her friends followed nervously into a larger room, which had a table and enough chairs for Mona, Alison, Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Aria to all sit down.  Detective Baker sat down last.

"I will make this as brief as possible."  The detective began.  "I am sure you all have worried families you're eager to get home to."

Aria looked nervously to Hanna, who was to her left.  Hanna looked back at her equally as nervous.

"You ladies let this go on for years without explaining to the police the seriousness of the threat you were under."  Baker continued.  "I know we can be intimidating, but you must understand that it's our job to help you."  He scratched his bald head.  "Now, I will be in contact with all your parents about the media coverage among other things.  Besides that, you're free to go."

Aria looked around in confusion.  That was it?  They could just leave?  She stood up with her friends.  

"Except you," Baker stood in Mona's way.  

"Excuse me?"  Mona asked with aggression in her voice.

Baker took out a pair of handcuffs.  "Mona Vanderwaal, you are under arrest..." He cuffed her as Aria left the room.

Aria and all her friends kept looking forward as they walked through the hallway and to the doors as if they expected to be arrested at any given moment.  Aria had never felt more relieved than she did walking out of that police station.  

"What just happened?"  Aria broke the silence as they walked down the largely deserted streets which were glowing in morning sunlight.  

"We have to help her."  Alison declared.

"No."  Spencer affirmed.  "We don't."

Aria folded her arms nervously.  She hated Mona for all she put her and her friends through; all she wanted to do was go home.  

"She saved us from Ezra."  Alison argued.  "Without her we wouldn't be standing here."

"Ezra was gonna kill us, Spence."  Emily added.

"Without Mona, there'd be no 'A'; our lives would be normal."  Spencer yelled.

"Mona wasn't the one who hit me with a rock."  Alison wasn't yelling, but her voice had that grit to it which was only there when she was infuriated.  

"How do you know?"  Spencer shouted at the top of her voice.  

Spencer's shout was followed with an immediate silence.  Aria could see glimmers of tears in Spencer's eyes.  Aria desperately wanted to say something to make the situation better, but she when she opened her mouth to speak; no words came out.

"Look, I'm sorry."  Spencer wiped her eyes.  "I... I'm not speeding.  I just..."

At that moment, Alison did something Aria would never have expected her to do.  Alison walked towards Spencer and embraced her in a hug.  It seemed to be contagious because the next thing Aria knew, she was hugging Emily and Hanna.

Aria's phone buzzed in her pocket.  She heard the muffled ring tone.  Breaking away from the hug, all her friends watched as she took out her phone.

"Someone's calling me..."  Aria worried.

"Who?"  Alison asked.

"It's just a number."  Aria replied.  "Should I answer it?"

"Yes."  Spencer replied.

"Just answer it."  Hanna added.

Aria answered it and pressed the phone to her ear.  "Hello?"

"Aria."  The voice was familiar, but she couldn't put a finger on who it was.  "Mona isn't answering her phone.  What happened?"

"Sorry, who is this?"  Aria asked, feeling all of her friends' eyes on her.

"Ashton."  He replied.  "Mona's friend."

"Mona's what now?"  Aria saw her friends' react to the mention of Mona's name.

"I don't have time for this."  He was clearly irritated.  "Just tell me why Mona isn't answering her phone."

"She was arrested."  Aria replied gently.

"All right."  Ashton seemed not surprised in the slightest, and not concerned either.  "Can you tell me your location or will I have to track your phone?"

"Oh."  Aria looked around for a street sign.  She told him where she was, while her friends looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I'll see you there."  Ashton hung up.

Aria ended the call, _this is when my friends start yelling at me_.

"That was Ashton then?"  Spencer asked.

Aria nodded, just waiting for...

"Why the hell did you tell him where we are?"  Alison implored.

"How else is he gonna find us?"  Aria blurted, not realizing until afterwards that she just spoke back to Alison.

Alison shot her a glare, but didn't reply as Aria expecter her to.

"How do we know we can trust him?"  Spencer asked.

Aria was about to respond, when Emily objected.  "You guys are still talking as if 'A' is still out there threatening us."  Aria saw Spencer glance at the floor.  "Spence, just let it slide.  We're in this together."

Aria nodded in agreement.

"Now we've got that sorted out; I feel so tired I'm about to collapse."  Hanna declared, releasing the tension of the argument with a grin.

All of a sudden, a large bus skidded around the corner by someone obviously not used to driving such a large vehicle.  Aria squinted to identify the figure as Ashton; the boy who showed up with Mona at the theater.  

Ashton slammed on the breaks and the bus stopped right beside of where Aria and her friends were.  He climbed out of the bus with a deadpan expression on his face, studying Aria and her friends one by one.

"I'm not here to kill you."  He finally said.  "Don't act so afraid."

"Where did you get the bus?"  Alison was the first to question him; she was by far the most paranoid.

"We stole it."  Ashton shrugged.

"We?"  Alison asked before Aria and the other girls could.

"Mona called me."  Ashton explained.  "She guided me through the process."  He then looked at Aria and all of her friends again.  He must've known that Aria was not prepared to step foot in that bus by the look she gave him.  "I know it's difficult after all you've been through, but I'm your only ride home.  That is, unless you wanna wait here for your parents to get here in two hours."

Aria looked to Spencer for some kind of assurance, as did the other girls.  Just as Spencer opened her mouth to say something; Hanna strutted into the bus.  Ashton moved to the side to let Hanna pass.

Aria shot Hanna a confused expression.  Alison was the second to get on the bus, followed by Emily.  Aria looked at Spencer, who seemed as if she was solving algebra from the look on her face.  

"Come on."  Aria breathed before climbing onto the bus.

Aria sat at the very back; where the other girls were sat.  Aria placed herself beside Hanna; at the window seat.  She looked on as Ashton attempted to encourage Spencer to join him.

"Unless you wanna walk back; you might wanna join your friends." Ashton always had a poker face; there was no way of telling what he truly felt.

Spencer finally stepped onto the bus, not before approaching Ashton and saying what Aria could barely make out as, "My boyfriend is a cop.  If anything happens; you'll be in prison beside 'crazy Mona'."

Aria watched as Ashton watched Spencer go past him with almost a smirk.  Aria's attention was then diverted to Hanna, who seemed to be having an argument with Spencer without even speaking.  Spencer sat on the opposite side of the bus to Aria, next to Emily.  The friends were in silence for a good few minutes of the beginning of the journey, until the silence was broken.

"So you guys trust him?"  Spencer finally said, her voice low and grouchy; revealing her tiredness.

"If Mona trusts him, then I do."  Hanna replied quietly.

"Why?"  Aria asked.  She only followed her friends; if it was up to her she would've waited for her parents.

"Mona saved our lives for the hundredth time."  It was Alison in her aggressive voice.

"Without that bitch we'd all be fine."  Spencer replied; making it obvious there was no convincing her otherwise.

Aria had to think about it, but after a while she had to agree with Spencer.  They didn't owe Mona anything after all she'd but them through; certainly not the trust of her friend.

"One right doesn't cancel out loads of wrongs."  Aria had to say.  "Mona is guilty.  We can't help her."

"Can we _please_ talk about something other than Mona."  It was Emily.  "Just for one minute."  Emily waited until she had Aria and her friend's attention before continuing.  "We just figured out who 'A' is and he's behind bars.  Instead of arguing, can we just relax for once?"

Aria had a knowing smile on her face as she turned to the window.  This was a life without 'A.'  An entire new world; one that she had not known for years.  Maybe she'd dye her hair pink again?  That thought gave her a grin; she'd probably look ridiculous, no matter if Jason missed it or not.  

Jason hadn't crossed Aria's mind in a long while.  The last time she saw Jason was when he'd been hospitalized after his accident.  She was so worried about him, but then he simply disappeared.  She didn't want to admit it, but she missed his shiny blonde hair and his distracting smile.  She remembered how she turned him down for Ezra.  Ezra had been the first guy she really fell for; anything else seemed so odd.  Still, a smile came to her face when she thought of Jason.

Aria's eyelids quickly became heavy.  She didn't bother fighting it and she was asleep within moments.  Aria dreamt that Ezra was chasing her through a never-ending forest.  It was so cold and dark she could see her breath.  She tripped on a tree root and tumbled into the soil.  

Aria turned herself onto her back to see her brother, Mike, try and fight Ezra.  Ezra had a gun which he used to shoot her brother.  Aria screamed when she saw Mike fall to the ground; the same time she woke up to Hanna shaking her shoulder.

"Aria!"  Hanna called.  "Aria, we're here."

Aria was startled to say the least.  She rubbed her forehead to find it sticky with sweat and her heart was beating rapidly.  She stood up and felt her hands shake as she steadied herself on the chair.  Hanna gave her a concerned look.

"Are you okay?"  Hanna asked.

"Yeah."  Aria lied for some reason.  "I'm fine."

Hanna looked as if she was about to respond when Spencer called from outside the bus, "Have the two of you died in there or something?"

"Give us a minute."  Hanna called before turning back to Aria.  "I can't imagine how this feels, Aria, but we're all here for you."  

"Ezra's gonna go on trail."  Aria replied.  "This isn't over yet."

Hanna nodded.  "Come on."  Aria followed Hanna as she made her way out of the bus.

The sun was right in Aria's eyes as she stepped onto the pavement where everyone else was.

"Aria, you okay?"  Emily asked.

Aria nodded; there was a silence until she said, "Guys, you all look so glum.  We just beat 'A.'  We finally have Alison back."  She paused for a few moments; looking at her friends.  "We can restart our lives."

Aria's smile must've been contagious, because the rest of her friends were smiling too.  Instinctively, she initiated a big group hug.  It felt so warm and relaxing; something she hadn't felt in what seemed to be a lifetime.  She wanted to pause life at that very moment where she was happy and without worries; without 'A.'  The hug was quickly over and Ashton cleared his throat to remind them that he was even there.

"I'll be off."  Ashton said, walking away.

"Where're you going?"  Spencer asked harshly; she really didn't like this boy.

"To save Mona."  He said with his usual monotone voice, before getting into the bus and driving away.

Aria then turned her attention back to her friends.

"How the hell is he gonna do that?"  Spencer asked with a mocking grin.

"That's his problem."  Aria replied with a carefree tone.

Aria could see Alison's eyes fall to the ground; she obviously was thinking something she wasn't saying, which felt strange.  Alison used to be able to keep her thoughts hidden as if it was second nature.

"You know what I need right now?"  Spencer chirped.

"What?"  Alison's voice was the same as it was back in the theatre when Freaky Foodies was mentioned.  

"Coffee."  Spencer replied.  "Or else I might drop dead."

"I agree."  Aria grinned.

It was decided at that moment.  All of the friends were off to get coffee in what seemed to be Rosewood 2.0; a world without 'A.'


End file.
